<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maintenance by Kanashi_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582480">Maintenance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashi_san/pseuds/Kanashi_san'>Kanashi_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashi_san/pseuds/Kanashi_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maintenance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiibo laid down on his charging bed, looking up at the ceiling. Something just felt off to him. He felt a bit stiff, he felt a bit sad, a bit touch starved as well. He rolled to his side, looking at his hands for a moment. He closed his eyes, hoping to drift off soon enough.</p>
<p>But he wouldn’t, he *couldn’t*. He sighed softly, sitting up. He sat up against the wall, trying to move his parts around, hoping the stiffness would leave him be. Alas, it didn’t. Kiibo turned off the bed, standing up, walking to his door.</p>
<p>It may have been around 2:00 am at that time, and he felt horrible for what he was about to do. The robot opened his door gently, quietly walking around the hallways of the mansion he happily called home, soon making it to the room of his professor.</p>
<p>Kiibo quietly opened the door, seeing his creator laying on his bed. Iidabashi’s room never changed, nothing ever seemed to move. They would be picked up at times, but placed right back in the same spot. Everything was always the same.</p>
<p>The multicoloured screwdrivers, decorated shelves, ropes being placed in the corner, seeing two drawers filled with clothes. Kiibo shook his head, looking back to his professor, walking closer to one side of the bed.</p>
<p>He quietly sat down on the bed, moving the blankets away from the small space he took, covering his legs once he was sitting down. Kiibo slowly laid down, his head close to Iidabashi’s chest, hugging him gently.</p>
<p>The scientist awoke, looking down at the small robot that had attached himself to him, “K..Kiibo..? What are you doing this late?” He asked, the blue eyed boy looking up to him, “a-apologies, Professor...” he said softly, feeling a bit bad.</p>
<p>“Are you Alright?” Iidabashi asked, the other nodding, “yes, I j-just believe it has been awhile since you have preformed maintenance on me, I-I understand that you have been getting others to come over and do it, but...” he paused.</p>
<p>“Kiibo, Child,” He cupped his face gently, rubbing his cheek, “I understand that you prefer how I preform maintenance, but I am growing older, I’m almost 50. I can’t keep it up forever..” he sighed, kissing his forehead softly.</p>
<p>“I-I know...” it was Kiibo’s turn to sigh, hugging him a bit tighter, “and I am not saying that o-other people do it worse then you, I am simply making a-a preference...” he mumbled, not wanting to insult other people’s work, their performance.</p>
<p>“I know that, and it is alright.” Iidabashi said with a soft smile, causing the robot to begin smiling a bit, “Th-Thank you...” he whispered, “and I apologize for d-disturbing you so late at night..” “it’s okay, Kiibo, it’s completely fine.”</p>
<p>The white haired robot smiled a bit wider, closing his eyes, hugging the professor just a bit tighter, resting his head on his chest. Iidabashi began to hug him as well, “to make up for it, I can preform maintenance on you tomorrow night.”</p>
<p>Kiibo smiled just a bit wider, “thank you.. s-so much...” he said, his expression one of sadness, unfortunately not having the crying function to make it look normal, “you’re welcome, Kiibo. And if that isn’t enough, I’ll get people to help me.”</p>
<p>The robot looked up at Iidabashi, an expression of confusion on his face, “do you think th-that will be painful, though?” He asked, the professor thinking for a moment, “possibly, but it usually hurts at least a bit, does it not?”</p>
<p>Kiibo nodded, “but will it n-not hurt *more*? It hurts enough when one person does it..” he bit his lip gently, “apologies, I-I am being rude.” Iidabashi let out a empty quiet laugh, “but it’s always worth it in the end, right? You’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>The robot nodded again, “you are right, it does make me feel fairly good, and it refrains me from feeling touch starved.” He smiled again, Iidabashi nodding, “that’s the spirit, child.” He spoke, Kiibo closing his eyes.</p>
<p>Iidabashi closed his eyes shortly after, feeling his creation power off in his arms, smiling softly, ‘good to know he doesn’t hate me.’ He thought, sighing softly, hugging Kiibo just a bit tighter, drifting off quickly afterwards, both of them had small smiles on their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I feel like there was a metaphor in there somewhere...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>